Connected Magic
by YallaJalla
Summary: Mordred is back, with a plan how to make Merlin his, and he doesn't intend to back down... Slash
1. Chapter 1

Diclaimer: I don't Merlin, because if I would... Heh...

**_AN:_** English isn't my mother language and not even my second, so please show me my mistakes!:) I will try to improve, because this is my first experience, and I know that many things are wrong...

Mordred is back, with a plan how to make Merlin his, and he doesn't intend to back down...

**_Chapter 1_**

Blue eyes, which looked too bright so it was almost creepy, stared at Merlin.

"...And then you should polish my arrow, after you...", the prince paced back and front, without looking at Merlin.

"Yes, of course..", unlike Arthur the sorcerer felt that something was wrong.

"Are you even listening to me?", sighed the future king turned around and looked at his servant.

While nodding absently Merlin quickly glanced around not seeing anything out of place. But maybe this was the suspicious thing? It was too quiet. No attacks, no monsters, who tried to kill him and Arthur... Nothing.

"Emrys...", the pale lips whispered and a sinister smile found it's way on the lips of the young man.

After all this years of hiding and gaining strenght and knowledge, Mordred returned and found out that almost nothing changed. Uther was still the King, Arthur had a long way ahead of him to become worthy of the title, and Emrys.. Well on the outside he also hasn't changed at all, but Mordred knew that the sorcerer is getting stronger with every day.

"And don't forget about our hunting trip tomorrow!", Arthur added with a sadistic glee in his eyes.

"Come on, sire! Do I really have to go with you? Can we just stay in the castle?" Emrys whined looking with such hope at the prince, so Mordred almost laughed out.

Emrys had the power to destroy this human right here and now, and if anything, then the blonde had to be the lowly servant of the sorcerer. Well, Mordred had an exact idea what to do.

"Until later, Emrys..", Mordred spoke, moving away and pulling his cloack over his head.

Yes, the moment, which he was waiting for so long was approaching, and Mordred didn't intend to back down.

Exhausted Merlin returned to his home, wanting nothing more than just lay down and sleep. Today Arthur, the Prat was even more demanding, ignorant and sadistic than ever. Merlin wondered what the reason for this kind of behavior was, but then decided that it was just as natural for the prince as breathing.

"Gaius?", the sorcerer called inside the room, but received no answer.

Shrugging his shoulders, Merlin went to the stairs, up to his room intending to rest. But the fate had as always other plans for him.

"What are YOU doing here?", his whole body tensed, as Merlin warily stared at the young man sitting on his bed.

There was no doubt that it was Mordred. His clear blue eyes were a dead give-away. Merlin knew that it wasn't just a friendly visit, so he immediantly expected the worst, getting ready to fight.

"Hello Emrys,", it was rather strange hearing this soft voice not in his head.

"Mordred,", Merlin nodded, "I assume that there must be a reason, why you are sitting on my bed?"

Merlin had to surpress a shudder, as the druid smiled. Normally a smile was something good, but on Mordred it looked scary and evil. Well, Merlin had seen enough scary and evil things in his life, like Arthur in a bad mood, so he stayed focused.

"I have an offer for you, Emrys...", Mordred eyes glimmed in the dim light as he spooke.

"I will not help you kill Arthur,", the sorcerer immediantly replied.

"This is not what I want...", the druid continued to smile, standing up.

The sorcerer knew that this would turn out bad, but as alwas he had no other chance but as listening...

"Soooo... Let me get this right..", Merlin thought that his ears have deceived him, "You want to work with me? I mean YOU want to work with me?"

"Yes, Emrys,", Mordred nodded and agreeing patiently the third time.

Somehow he couldn't stop starring at Emrys, trying to memorize every move and every expression on the face of the sorcerer. He hadn't seen him in real for a very long time, so the druid found himself absorbing every move.

"Why? I mean, souldn't we be... I don't know... Enemies?", the last word was prononced very clearly, while Merlin tried to figure out the reason for such offer.

"You never were my enemy,", stated Mordred, intensely staring at Emrys.

"Yeees...", Merlin didn't really believe the druid, but somehow he knew that he wouldn't be able to get the truth out of him.

He didn't like the idea to let Mordred anywhere in the near of Arthur, but had to agree, that it would be better to have him, where Merlin could see the druid, just to be sure. And somehow Melin didn't think that a simple "no" would make Mordred go away.

"Well, you could always help me with my duties... But I am warning you, this job will not be easy!", warned Merlin.

Mordred didn't seem to believe the sorcerer, but something in the cold blue eyes told Merlin, that the druid was saitfished. Maybe too, much, if you ask Merlin.

"You will see...", Merlin simply shrugged his shoulders, but couldn't stop the feeling, as if he has done something bad...


	2. Chapter 2

Diclaimer: I don't Merlin, because if I would... Heh...

_**AN:** _English isn't my mother language and not even my second, so please show me my mistakes!:) I will try to improve, because this is my first experience, and I know that many things are wrong...

Mordred is back, with a plan how to make Merlin his, and he doesn't intend to back down...

**Chapter 2**

"So he is coming with us?", Arthur furrowed his brow, staring at the young man, who seemed odly familiar.

"Please, sire?", added Merlin with an uncertain smile.

Mordred stood some feets away, looking without any expression at the pair, asking himsel again why such a strong sorcerer as Emrys had to be a servant. The soon-to-be king wasn't sure, but Mordred knew, that in the end he would agree.

"Well, you never seem to get your duties done, so maybe a helper would change something,", said Arthur nodding in a mocking way.

"Thank you, sire!", Merlin's smile looked forced even to the knights, and as he turned around Mordred heard a faint "Prat!".

The other knights waited patiently at the gate feeling aware of the presence of Mordred. Something about the young man made them feel threatened, so the the decision wasn't met with great approval. Merlin couldn't help but agree, nervously casting glances at the druid.

"Here!", Arthur gave Merlin the weapons, which were needed to hunt properly.

Merlin, who wasn't as strong as the prince almost fell under the heavy weight of the weapons, thinking about the idea of giving some parts to Mordred. But seeing the uninterested look in the eyes of the young man, Merlin cursed under his breath and hurring after the knights.

"Don't you think, that as the helper of my servant, you should also help him?", Arthur watched Mordred.

His gaze was met with the fire in the blue eyes, so he stepped back out of surprise. As the staring continued, Arthur found himself getting a little bit nervous. Mordred seemed to pick up on this and smiled on of his evil smiles.

"My knights need me, but anyway, you should help Merlin,", stated Arthur, going towards his men.

"Is there something, sire?", Merlin immediantly felt a wave of worry as he saw Arthurs pale face.

"Your helper creeps me out,", mumbled the prince.

For a moment Merlin just stood there, trying to hold his laugh down, knowing that Arthur didn't appreciate mocking. The "creepy" druid made his way towards the sourcere silently offering his help.

"Now you still have the chance to go away, so I ask you. Do you really want to do this?", Merlin softly whispered, looking directly in the blue eyes, clearly not afraid of the gaze.

What he didn't see, was the sharp intake of breath at such a close proximity,which Mordred seemed to get under control within a second.

"I am sure, Emrys,", the quiet voice held very much intensiety.

"I hope you are...", Merlin told him, just as the knights and the prince went out of the gates...

"So... where did you and Merlin met?", Arthur tried to make a small-talk, as they sat all together by the fire.

The first day wasn't exactly succesfull, as they only managed to catch a small rabbit. But even this happened only by coincidence, as Merlin tried to throw a lance towards Arthur and striking the animal.

"In Camelot", replied Mordred, who didin't seem too thrilled about talking to the royality.

"That is nice...", an awkward nod from Arthur.

Both males searched for Merlin with their eyes, and seemed relieved (one more than the other), as the sorcerer came back.

"You know, _Mer_lin, maybe you should take an example from your helper,", suddenly said Arthur.

Merlin and Mordred looked shocked from this statement, asking themselves if the soon-to-be-king maybe lost his mind.

"I mean the silence,", Arthur realizied what he just said.

"Oh, are you still thinking that it was my fault, that the deer ran away?", Merlin laughed out loud.

"I am not _thinking_, I _know_!", argued Arthur.

"Suuuure...", snickered Merlin.

Mordred couldn't help, but feel a little left out, not wanting to share the attention of Emrys. Soon, he promised to himself, while looking up to the dark sky, where thousands of stars gleamed...


	3. Chapter 3

Diclaimer: I don't Merlin, because if I would... Heh...

AN: English isn't my mother language and not even my second, so please show me my mistakes!:) I will try to improve, because this is my first experience, and I know that many things are wrong...

Mordred is back, with a plan how to make Merlin his, and he doesn't intend to back down...

"Just, please, stop staring at us!", one knight demanded, as the journey continued next morning.

"What do you mean?", quietly asked Mordred, not really burning with desire to continue the conversation, but knowing that it'd be too suspicious, if he just ignored them.

"It's creepy!", stated one of the men.

Merlin turned to see what this noise was all about, not surprised as he saw Mordred. Last night he kept a watchful eye at the druid, just to be sure, that he won't try to harm Arthur in any way. But it seemed as if the druid's statement, that he won't hurt the prince was true. Well, participally at least.

"I take care of this,", before the situation could get out of hand, he moved towards Mordred, nervously smiling at the knights.

"Please try!", the men weren't in a good mood.

"Could you all just shut up?", hissed Arthur, feeling that they may have scared all the animals away.

The knights mumbled their apologies, while Melin disaprovingly shook his head at Mordred. The young didn't seem to understand what the sorcerer meant, thinking again that humans were really stange creatures, and Emrys has spent too much time with them.

"Could you at least try to be normal?", Melin asked as he stood beside the druid.

"Nomal? I am normal,", he furowed his brows.

"Maybe, but not for them,", Merlin shook his head.

"Really? But for you? Am I normal for you?", somehow Mordred managed to move closer to the sorcerer.

Scolding himself for blushing like a young girl (good that Artur hadn't seen this), Merlin found himself entchanted by the blue eyes.

"Come on! Stop your romantic chit-chat and hurry up!", Arthur destroyed the whole moment.

Wait... Destroyed? Something was clearly wrong with this... Merlin should have been relieved, maybe even happy, but by no means dissapointed! The saitfished look in Mordred's eyes told him, that the druid had seen this.

"Merlin! I need my lance! Now!", Arthur was persistant.

"Oh, don't throw a fit!", gritted Merlin through his teath.

The prince lifted his head, as if he had heard this, looking at Merlin with a nasty look in his eyes. Merlin snorted, but gave Arthur his lance anyway, neither of them seeing how Mordred's face darkened.

He certainly didn't like this. Even if the relationship between Emrys and Arthur didn't seem friendly. Well, at first. Everyone could see that it wasn't just that. They weren'ta prince and his manservant, no, there was something far more deeper between them. It was time to destroy this "something", decided Mordred.

"They are at this again!", the knights exchanged a sly grin.

Balling his fists, the druid stared at Emrys and Arthur, as the first handed the weapon to the second, surprassing a smile, as Arthur scolded him.

Suddenly Mordred quickly turned his head to his right, knowing exactly what to do next...


	4. Chapter 4

Diclaimer: I don't Merlin, because if I would... Heh...

_**AN:**_ English isn't my mother language and not even my second, so please show me my mistakes!:) I will try to improve, because this is my first experience, and I know that many things are wrong...

Mordred is back, with a plan how to make Merlin his, and he doesn't intend to back down...

* * *

><p>"I really schould have stayed at the castle. Helping Gaius certainly doesn't sound as bad as this all!" Merlin made a motion with his hand.<p>

"Stop your whining and for once in your pathetic life, be a man!" came an annoyed sound from Arthurs direction, who wasn't in his best mood. Hell, the prince wanting nothing more than just destroy all stags in this damned forest!

Even the brave knights, who didn't fear anything in this world decided that it would be for the best, if the left the blond alone. The only ones who didn't twitch every time as Arthurs hand moved to his sword, were Merlin and Mordred. Merlin, because he saw the prince in such a state at least twice a day and Mordred... Well, he was Mordred, and this is a explanation enough.

"Just admit that you lost and we can go home!" Merlin sounded almost pleading.

"Yes..." came a weak agreement from the knights.

"Silence!" barked Arthur, glaring at his most trusted men.

Merlin rolled his eyes, cursing their destiny. But since he did it every day, he was sure that the destiny didn't mind. No, this time it wasn't this whole "one-coin" story, but the way how everything possible, thinkable and unthinkable trouble always found it's way to him and Arthur. Because really, how high would the chance be, that a stag(!) took all their possesions with it? And their horses? Was it a plot made by the animals to punish the men, who kill their art just for pleasure? They at least could have spared Merlin, who never wanted to do any harm to them, so the horses could have taken him with them! But no, their revenge was blind, and so Merlin found himself standing in the middle of the forest, lost and hungry.

"We will find this stag, even if I have to kill all of them!" darkly promised Arthur, making Uther proud.

Kilgharrah won't be happy to hear that even thought the sorcery was allowed in Camelot again, the new king harbored a deep hartred for stags.

"Oh, sire..." Merlin shook his head, trying to surprass the "face-palm", which of course wasn't known back then.

"Are your hunting trips always so... amusing?" the sorcerer jumped at the sound of Mordreds voice.

"I don't need your sarcasm here!" huffed Merlin, refusing to look at the druid.

Mordred frowned, suddenly looking thoughtfull. Of course he was the one to blame for all this, but the dark-haired male hoped for another result. He wasn't really sure what he hoped to achieve, but not that.

"Look, it is back!" Arthur cried out, pointing at something in the woods.

"Dear God, I think I see King Uther..." whispered one knight to the other.

"Sire, it could be just an..." tried Merlin to bring something normal to the conversation, but was ignored.

"Follow it!" ordered Arthur and was the first one to run.

The knights looked up to the sky, but neither of them found the "inner rebell", so they ran after their eager prince.

"Won't you go after him?" Mordred asked, trying to guess what Emrys next move would be. Somehow it was rather disturbing, that he couldn't predict it. It was... tempting and strangely arousing.

The druis wanted to know everything about Emrys, refusing to share this knowledge with anyone else. His relationship with Emrys was something different.

"Even Arthurs stupidy won't make him run after the poor animal... for too long," added Merlin with an afterthought.

Just then he realized to whom he was complaining about the blonde prince. Maybe it wasn't such a great move to let the quiet druid see this side of Arthur...

"Go on, I am listening," Mordred couldn't surpras an amused smirk, no matter how much effort he put into it.

"You have to forgive me that I don't trust a person, who tried to kill us for years!" the sarcasm was dripping from Merlins voice.

"Arthur. He was the only one I ever tried to eliminate," the blue gaze got intense.

Merlin couldn't stop himself from licking his lips and feeling a wave of warmth spreading in his body. Mordred watched the movement of Emrys' tounge, feeling desire filling him. Trying to control his urge to ravish the dark-haired male seemed useless, and if he was honest with himself, he didn't even want to stop.

"Why are you coming closer? What is your hand doing on my shoulder? Wh..." Merlin voice was high-pitched and almost hysterical.

Without saying a word, Mordred put his mouth on the other man lips, experiencing a pleasure, which he never felt before. He couldn't claim that he was pure, but every other person, the... activities with them, felt like nothing, compared to Emrys. The raw power between them was enticing and felt so well... So right.

Because his blue eyes were open, he had seen the dark blush forming on the cheeks of the sorcerer, as the druid gritted his hips against the other one. The dark triumph went unnoticed, as Merlin, at first hestiant, but then even more and more eager, answered the kiss.

"The stag must have magic!" they heard a voice and the whole moment was ruined as Merlin pushed Mordred away.

"Arthur?" asked Merlin, trying to calm down.

"Merl... Why is your helper lying in the bush?"

"He wanted to rest."

"In the bush?"

"_You ran after a stag_, sire!"

"A stag, who obviously has magic!"

The knights, who spend the last twenty minutes following a stag, just looked at each other, trying to convince themselfes, that this all is just a dream...

* * *

><p><strong>Evil E. Evil :<strong> Let us hope so;)

**xXMistressMadHatterXx **: Thank you for your reviews=) You have rather interesting ideas))

**Eneth nin Galasriniel : **I am happy that you liked this;)

**HopeReincarnated **: Of course they will, so don't worry))


End file.
